User talk:Friend of Chaos
currently on a streak of making builds that involve setting the oppenent on fire. ^.^ Friend of Chaos 16:30, 13 February 2007 (CST) Have a userbox :D Lord of all tyria 15:48, 27 February 2007 (CST) :Lol, thanks! Friend of Chaos 15:51, 27 February 2007 (CST) ::You can edit the size of the box to fit it in with the others if you think its too big. Lord of all tyria 15:54, 27 February 2007 (CST) :::Eh, it's fine to me. Friend of Chaos 15:56, 27 February 2007 (CST) ::::Said that because its in the "big stuff" part of your page. Lord of all tyria 15:58, 27 February 2007 (CST) :::::Yea, I know. But even if, I have no clue how to change the size lol...Friend of Chaos 16:01, 27 February 2007 (CST) :::::: You type the size in pixels after the .jpg part in the userbox Lord of all tyria 16:06, 27 February 2007 (CST) :Oh thanks! Thanks man, Friend of Chaos 16:07, 27 February 2007 (CST) Advice or helpful hints I would appriciate any advice or helpful hints given to me. Friend of Chaos 16:13, 27 February 2007 (CST) [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] Hey will you sign my talk page? :i think you are ment to only use one image in your signature, i got into trouble with admins over this lol. ::-- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 06:59, 28 February 2007 (CST) Ty, now if only others signed. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 07:07, 28 February 2007 (CST) : Lol, don't worry people will sign. You going for a signature book or something? Friend of Chaos 07:08, 28 February 2007 (CST) ::Kinda, i havnt seen any1 else with it yet, except the person that asked if he could copy it, and he did what i will do later when it gets bigger, he made it into its own page. ''(my idea first, he asked i let him) -- [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] 07:11, 28 February 2007 (CST) :::Cool.Friend of Chaos 07:13, 28 February 2007 (CST) So i see that your on. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 07:36, 1 March 2007 (CST) :err.. what?? Friend of Chaos 07:38, 1 March 2007 (CST) ::dw kinda bored seen you were active lol. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 07:41, 1 March 2007 (CST) :::Sorry about that, had to leave for school. Friend of Chaos 16:03, 1 March 2007 (CST) Icon Ahhh! Man, I can't get this icon I made on Adobe Photoshop to become my icon. I have nooo clue what I'm doing. Please help! --Friend of Chaos 16:23, 7 March 2007 (CST) :what you trying to do that wont work? -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 16:01, 8 March 2007 (CST) ::just type -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 16:03, 8 March 2007 (CST) :::On the preferences? Or do I have to make a page? I though I had to make a page for the icon to use it or something. --Friend of Chaos 16:04, 8 March 2007 (CST) P.S plz take another colour, the red link is hurting my eyes!! :P --[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA''' ]] 16:04, 21 March 2007 (CDT) :Thanks! And the maroon color stays :P --Friend of Chaos 16:12, 21 March 2007 (CDT) ::Err.. need to redirect your sig to your page/talk page, I tried it for you, but I'm such a noob.. --[[User:Sigm@|'''Sig'mA''' ]] 16:14, 21 March 2007 (CDT) :::Lol, if you don't know, I don't know >.< --Friend of Chaos 16:18, 21 March 2007 (CDT) ::::I did it to the talk page if thats ok Lord of all tyria 16:19, 21 March 2007 (CDT) :::::Wooted! Yea, thanks that's great. --Friend of Chaos 16:20, 21 March 2007 (CDT) How do you redirect? tell me plz LoaT --[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 16:29, 21 March 2007 (CDT) Build talk:R/Me Incendiary Quickness Never remove votes. Never remove votes. I realize you changed the build, but in that case, you can either ask for a revote or ask users to take another look. Never remove votes. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 16:47, 28 March 2007 (CDT) :Ahhh, sorry my bad didn't realize. Won't happen again. --Friend of Chaos 16:49, 28 March 2007 (CDT) ::No problem. Try to read the policies found at GW:POLICY, specifically GW:VETTING. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 16:50, 28 March 2007 (CDT) :::Woh?! How'd it get deleted? --Friend of Chaos 06:42, 29 March 2007 (CDT) ::::nvrm lol, I'm an idiot! --Friend of Chaos 06:51, 29 March 2007 (CDT) Builds Just wondering, as I had stumbled accross this build recently, and someone without an acount voted, there were four favored and unfavored votes, and yet, it was in the Tested section..So, is only an admin allowed to cross out people without an ip's vote, and is only an admin allowed to move builds back to the Untested section? In the case of that build, am I allowed to move it to Untested Builds? --Friend of Chaos 21:44, 1 April 2007 (CDT) :No, read GW:VETTING. People without accounts are equally valuable as those with them. See GW:YAV. Until it gets 3 more unfavored than favored, from registered or unregistered users, it stays put. - Krowman (talk • ) 22:49, 1 April 2007 (CDT) Attribution in build archives Be sure to properly attribute each of your archived builds, so they won't be violating licenses etc when the build wipe comes around. Just copy the history of the article (or make a list of contributors) and keep it in your userspace with your archived builds. Thanks :) -Auron 06:30, 22 April 2007 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 13:21, December 1, 2010 (UTC)